


The Light

by sg_wonderland



Series: Slashlines [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: “So, three weeks in a palace by the beach?”





	

Slashline II: The Light

 

“Would it help if I said no in every language I speak?” His tone is haughty, cool with disdain.

“Not in the least.” I live to annoy him, so I egg him on. “What else do you need? There’s moonlight, the ocean, the one you love?”

”We also have Sam and Teal’c. And the ocean does not roar nearly loud enough to drown out the noise you make.”

”I make? I seem to remember you screaming a few times.”

“Well, you can just live on those memories because there is no way I am having sex with you on the beach with Sam and Teal’c around. Not to mention Loran. Talk about corrupting someone.”

“You corrupted me.”

He snorts at that. “Oh, yeah, see if anyone believes that!”

“You seduced me, Daniel.”

“I did not!”

“Oh, yeah, turned those big blue eyes on me, batted the eyelashes. And the mouth? Don’t even get me started on your mouth. So it’s all your fault and you owe me.”

”So because I make you horny, I owe you nasty sex?”

I beam at him in satisfaction. “Exactly!”

“Bullshit.”

This is obviously not working, so I try a different tack. I stand up a bit straighter, put my hands on my hips, drawing my BDU’s across my groin. Like water, his eyes seek an automatic level, then go a deeper blue. “Come on, Daniel,” I pitch my voice low and seductive. “I’ll be real quiet, I promise.”

“You think you can restrain yourself?” He asks with a quiet resignation.

I fight to keep the triumphant smirk from my face. “Absolutely. When I’m not restraining you, that is.”

He walks leisurely to the door, then turns and leans back against it, trapping his hands behind him. My eyes follow the long line of him draped against the door and I have to swallow. Hard. “I’m glad you think so, Jack. Because you’re going to be restraining yourself for the next three weeks.” With that pronouncement, he jerks the door open and makes a sweeping exit.

“Shit.”

*

Carter thinks I’m suffering from withdrawal from that goddamned light. Well, she’s only partly right. I’m suffering from withdrawal from a light, but it’s the light of my life. The little shit won’t even sleep in the same room with me, airily announced at our dinner of MRE’s that he needs his space and since this palace has dozens of bedrooms, there is absolutely no reason for anyone to double up.

He guaranteed the success of this plan by taking Carter on a tour and offering her, as the only female member of the group, the luxurious en-suite room. She fell on the sunken tub and skylight like a starving dog on a steak. When she wasn’t falling on Daniel, that is, for being so damned thoughtful.

Thoughtful had absolutely nothing to do with it. He’s being vindictive. Selfish. Depriving me of any fun time what-so-damn-ever.

And I’m so gonna make him pay for it.

*

Oh-five-hundred and I’m wide awake. And hungry. And me with no McDonalds within a billion miles. So I guess I’ll have to make do. I slip out the door of my palatial and pitifully lonely bedroom and home in on my target. 

While my darling was entertaining last night, I made my plans. I know which room is his; just to throw off any suspicious teammates, I took the room the farthest from his. So, past Teal’c, past Carter, Loran elected to stay in his own little room downstairs. The doors are whisper quiet, the walls nice and thick, I checked that out, too.

Ah, there it is. An all-you-can-eat buffet of an unsuspecting Daniel Jackson. The beds are big and spacious, covered with Earth provided linens, pillows and blankies. I tip-toe over to do a bit of reconnaissance. Yes, he’s asleep, deeply, judging by his breathing. I slide over to close the balcony door he left open. In deference to the cool pre-dawn air, he is snuggled up under the covers.

Wonder if he’d like a little company under there? He’s getting some, whether he likes it at all. Slipping my clothes off, easing a corner of the covers up, I slip in and wiggle my way up next to him. He never evens flinches, doesn’t even seem to know I’m here. Like taking candy from a baby, I congratulate myself as I ease my arm around his waist. Still deeply asleep, he snuggles back against me. 

I once accused him of snuggling up to anyone who presented him with a warm body. He got pissed, I got stupid and we both got to sleep alone that night, separated by several miles of prime Colorado Springs real estate. Since I was in the wrong, I showed up early the next morning with coffee and apologies and managed to talk myself into his bed, where he paid me back by moaning ‘Teal’c’ at an excruciatingly pivotal moment.

He made his point.

I crawled in here with the intent to just hold him. But as soon as my hand got access to his skin, it developed a mind of its own and began mapping familiar territory. I gave my hand its head, waiting for him to wake up. I feel him stiffen, and I don’t just mean his spine. “Jack?” He inquires coolly.

“Morning, Daniel.” I press a kiss to the shoulder I just bared.

“Did I not say no yesterday? Repeatedly?”

“Thought you might have changed your mind. After all, we’ve been apart a long time.”

“Funny, I thought I saw your face across the dinner table last night.”

“Apart as in, um, not together. You’ve been gone with SG-5 forever.”

He rolls over so he can look me in the eye. “Just a week, Jack.”

I smooth his hair back from his forehead, let my hand linger in that rumpled silk. “Long enough to die again.”

“Jack, I didn’t die.”

”Sure looked like it from where I was. Flat-lined, not breathing when I carried you through the gate.”

He presses a kiss to my brow. “My hero. Saved my life.”

“Yet again.” I can’t even speak about that balcony scene.

“Yet again,” he agrees with an enigmatic expression.

Things are getting way too serious, so I do a little hip thrust, just to check out the lay of the land, so to speak. “So, feel like repaying the favor?”

“You saved my life so I owe you sex?”

“Yes!” Finally, he gets with the program.

“I seem to owe you an awful lot of sex.”

“That’s because you don’t put out like you should.”

“And you’re here to remedy that?”

“Damn straight I am.” I shove him over and flop down on top of him. That’s one thing about having sex with guys, you can be as rough and tumble as you like. Daniel won’t let me get away with that, you can count on him to push back. At least he tries, but I’ve got him pinned, my whole body weight pinning him to the sinfully comfortable mattress. 

“Jack, we can’t, Sam and Teal’c are right down the hall.”

“So we’ll be real, real quiet.” I let my lips wander over his collarbone, tracing those long lean bones while I let my body rub rhythmically against his.

“We can’t be quiet.” He hisses with desperation, even though he’s rubbing back. “We’re two guys, we make a lot of noise.”

“How ‘bout I gag you?” I ask with renewed interest.

”No,” he replies coldly.

“Please?”

“No.” He is unequivocal in his refusal.

I pretend to be disappointed but I like to hear what he has to say. Or moan or shout or whimper. He always lets me know what he likes. Speaking of, I sneak my hand southward, unerringly finding the fly of his boxers. “Jack!” He jolts beneath me. “We can’t.”

“We can and we will.” I squeeze him until he strangles my name out again. “Shh, baby, we have to be quiet.”

“You…you dare..” he sputters as my hand keeps up the steady motion, pressure, rhythm that we both know so well. It takes very little time until he starts to quiver, to shudder into my shoulder. I plaster my mouth over his as I give him the twist that I know will finish him off. He erupts, body jerking beneath mine, mouth screaming into mine.

*

“Just think,” I offer when I can speak again. “Three weeks. Just me, you, the beach.”

“Just me, you, Sam, Teal’c and a child. Constant check-ins from General Hammond and Janet.”

“Hot sex on the beach.”

“Jail time if we get caught.”

“Great times if we don’t.”

“Can you get your mind out of your shorts?” He gurgles. “Or your hand out of mine?”

I give him a quick kiss. “Gotta go before Teal’c gets up. Meet me on the beach by the big ugly statues in an hour. I’ll make it worth your while.” I promise as I quickly get dressed.

“Three week of this? Fuck.” He swears succinctly, pulling the covers over his head as I peek around the door prior to making my escape.

“I wish.”

He sighs in defeat.


End file.
